genesis_ns_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Slaver Legions of the Blood Coast
The Slavers of the Blood Coast are a strange group of races, the Viloki rule while the Velaka crush and the slaves create. Their attitude towards slavery and other races has made them seem unpleasant, arrogant and evil. Yet the Viloki can be good to their slaves and to others, time will tell what happens to their ancient ways. The Species Viloki The name of the Viloki should instill disgust in those who are not their slaves, they are 5ft tall, amphibian based beings who despise all species but themselves. Despite their small stature they have managed to conjure up a large slave empire, thanks mainly to their cousins the Velaka. Viloki in their tongue means Those who Hold the Chains and that name sums up their race entirely. They often come in colours of green, blue and purple in order of rarity. The rarest Viloki is Red, it is believed that red Viloki have been chosen by previous Holders and thus they are given a headstart in life. A Holder of the Chain may only be of the red breed, as his predecessors would not have chosen him otherwise. The Viloki are physically weak though magically strong, with a taste for mind games. They often ride on litters on Malaki backs, guarded by Slaves and Velaka. Viloki can live to the ripe old age of 250 if allowed to, due to their low energy consuming lifestyle. Velaka The Large, brutish cousins of the Viloki. Their full name is Velaka'Vilo, but it is often shortened to Velaka. This name means Those that Guard the Chains and it is their duty to guard their brethren. They are the main soldiers of the legions and despised by the slaves for their brutality. Despite essentially being slaves to their cousins they are technically free, yet they lack the will and intelligence to go independent. They are usually 6ft to 7ft and look more reptilian and fearsome than their cousins Jiromi Jiromi was not the name they chose for themselves, it is a given name meaning Little Slaves. It suits them, they have been enslaved for so long they cannot remember their true name or history. They are 3ft to 4ft wear flowing robes that cover all of their body. This is because a previous Holder of the Chain was so disgusted by their looks that he forced them to wear these robes. Over time more and more people forgot what they looked like until it is believed they are simply ghosts under the robes. They are a tragic and brutally oppressed people who have lost their joyous, loving identity to the harsh whims of slavers. History The Blood Coast once belonged to the Jiromi, who had named it the Jewel of the West for its beauty. The Viloki and Velaka sailed from their small islands in the pacfic which had erupted into anarchy. This made them believe that all others had to be slaves for order to exist. They emerged on the island of Valos, slaughtering the Jiromi who lived there and taking the rest into slavery. One Jiromi escaped, taking a ship back to the coast to warn his brethren, the Viloki however, followed him and found a small kingdom ripe for the plucking. They destroyed everything the Jiromi held dear, their Gods, Identity and freedom. Chains were snapped onto Jiromi hands and gold was plundered. Once the dust had settled, the Viloki sat upon their thrones, with slaves to serve their every need. For over a thousand years they have been building up their slave market, buying and selling. Expansion hasn't been a thought since the war with the Jiromi. The Viloki currently have everything they need, though a new city may be needed if the population swells. For now, they sit poised and ready, hiding and preparing in their grand cities. They wait for the day when their Holder brings them eternal paradise and the world it's chains. Religion and Magic The Great Chain A belief that the Holder of the Chain is a God on Earth, he will ascend to a paradise to rule with all great slave-masters. This belief is forced upon all citizens, with dissidents being executed, or put into slavery if the Judge is lenient. It teaches that Slaves who serve their masters faithfully will ascend to paradise as well, though in a lesser role. There are no official priests, the Slave Masters rigidly uphold the belief and the Holder of the Chains makes sure that they do. Magic Slave-Masters are permitted to use magic, the magic used is often tracking, as to keep an eye on their slaves. The higher Masters, including legates and the Holders will have advanced magic, often destructive, which helps them keep their position. Magic used by slaves is punishable by death and freedmen by slavery. Legions The Old Legion - The original legion, comprised of Velaka and slave soldiers and controlled by the Holder of the Chain. This legion is always commanded by the holder. It is the largest and most powerful legion with a proud history. The Golden Legion - The richest legion and most open one, they are generally more accepting towards slaves and foreign traders. They make a lot of money out of normal trade as well as the slave trade, though they are still considered as arrogant and disgusting by outsiders. The Proud Legion - A legion that distinguished itself through several high risk slave trades, the proud legion is a beacon of pride for the coalition of legions. It's leader is often held in high esteem by the Holder of the Chains. The Blood Legion - A very young and volatile legion, the blood legion is warlike and aggressive, mainly due to it's bulky Velaka membership and leadership. They have little respect from the other legions and are considered the "mad dogs" of the empire. Location Geographic Description The terrain of the blood coast varies, in the north it is colder and more mountainous. As you move further south the grass begins to dry up, replaced by rocky deserts and small hills, by the time you have arrived at {Malaga} it is a full desert with little water and oasis' left. This area is inhabited by many bones, left by slaves who have died trekking across the desert. The Island of Valos (Mallorca) is, strangely, a jungle type zone. It is very tropical and is the seat of power for the legions. Capital City Vilomen'ashak, The City of Chain's, Located deep within the jungles of Valos, it is a city full of palaces for the richest slave masters and their slaves. It has always been the major city, ever since the Viloki based their slave trade here and assaulted the coast. Once it was an untouched island belonging to the Jiromi, a small native species who onced ruled the Blood Coast, known back then as the Jewel of the West. It has the largest slave markets in the world and a huge shipyard, ready to take in new slaves or freedmen. The Army Uniform The uniform depends upon the legion, the Old Legion wear grey plate mail armour adorned with tropical decorations. The Golden legion wear highly decorative and fancy armour, painted golden to show their wealth. The Proud legion wear dark, more flexible chain and plate mix. The Blood legion uniform is rather disorganised, looking barbaric though they often crudely paint their armour red. Tactics The tactics for slave soldiers is very simple, charge in and try and cut down the enemy. The Velaka will employ much better tactics, they will often ride Malaki into battle as their cavalry, while setting Ubuka upon the enemy to distract them and main them. The rest is mainly brute force and acts of brutality against the enemy to dishearten them. Units The Velaka have three main units, Malaki Riders, Infantry (armed with spear, axe or sword) and archers. The Slave soldiers are a rabble, given a weapon and a bit of armour and charged into battle to try and overwhelm the enemy. Viloki who are forced into battle will often be accompanied by an elite Velaka guard, while the richest will ride a Greater Malaki, a very large version of the Malaki, into battle Fauna The Malaki A large reptilian creature is a common beast of burden within the Slaver lands, it is found nearer the centre of the lands, thriving in the rocky plains. Drowned Leviathans Drowned Leviathans are large sea serpents that patrol the coast, looking for unwary small ships or foolish swimmers to eat Ubaka a small amphibian creature kept as pets or guards, they are slightly bigger than the average Dog and can breathe in both air and water. Current Affairs #The Holder of the Chains gained a new Draconian slave and 30 new kitchen slaves, after he had the last lot executed. #An emissary was sent to Morgothia to negotiate a Slave trade deal, so far he has been successful. Pictures